Degenerated song
by yairah
Summary: La cancion degenerada, la cancion del Toreador...


DEGENERATED SONG  
  
  
  
IOWA  
  
Relax...it's over,you belong to me,I fill your mouth with dirt Relax...it's over,you can never leave I take your second digit with me... Love... You are...my first,I can breath I find you fascinating You are...my favorite,lay you down to sleep It's all that I can do to stop...Love... So blue...so broken,paper doll decays I haven't left you yet So cold...subversive,your eyes are full of bleach Tomorrow,I will go away again...Love... YOU ARE MINE,YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE,I CAN TEAR YOU APART I CAN RECOMBINE YOU ALL I WANT IS TO COVET YOU ALL YOU BELONG TO ME I WILL KILL YOU TO LOVE YOU.(LOVE  
  
Hm... sigo sin encontrar a mi preciosa y dulce amante de labios humedos, mi doncella de cuello palpitante y caliente y ojos contraidos por el horror... dime, ¿dónde estas, mi pequeña? ¿Dónde te escondes? ¿Por qué, querida? Vamos, no huyas de lo inevitable. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo estas deseando. Deseas la comunión de tus senos con mis brazos, de tu vientre con el mio, de mi rabia con tu ternura. Oh, vaya, ahí estas. Sabia que no podrias defraudarme. Observala. Una jovencita de unos dieciséis años que se dirige a una fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada...tan sola, tan temerosa, si supieras cuanta razon tienes de estarlo... Dime, ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños? ¿Qué amas y que odias? ¿Por qué razones resbalan las lagrimas entre tus mejillas, por que suenan las carcajadas llenas de vida en tu suave e incitante garganta? ¿Por qué me miras con ese miedo cuando me acerco? ¿Por qué aceleras el paso? ¿No ves el daño que me haces? No me rehuyas, amada mia. Solo lo haras mas difícil para ambos. Acepta tu destino. Ven, sigueme a este callejón, tan oscuro y solitario, esperando solo para nosotros dos. Ven y te mostrare cosas que jamas habias imaginado, te mostrare la belleza y el placer supremo del mas puro horror. Solo para ti, mi angel. Mirame. Eso es. Sabia que no podrias negarte. Me resulta extraño, casi violento, escuchar el sonido de tus ligeros huesos golpeándose contra el suelo. ¿Te he empujado demasiado fuerte? No, examino tu cabeza y veo que solo esta magullada. Aun. Entonces debere hacerlo mejor. Pero al volver la mirada sobre tu cara, aprecio de nuevo tu belleza. Eres realmente hermosa, ¿por qué no compartir realmente este placer contigo, manteniéndote con vida mientras lo realizamos? No, no grites mas, pequeña. Sabes que aquí nadie podra oirte. Nadie quiere oirte. Desato suavemente el lazo de tu camisa, que se abre casi con pena, mostrándome tus blancos senos. Te miro. Tus lagrimas resbalando son tan hermosas... aun son de cristal porque tu juventud no te ha dejado conocer aun la amargura de la vida; quizas si fueras como yo, si sintieras como yo, tambien serian de sangre sucia y oscura. Tus senos me recuerdan el sabor a miel y leche caliente que olvide ya hace tanto tiempo... levanto la mirada para observarlos una vez mas, y lamento profundamente haberlos desgarrados con mis colmillos en pleno frenesi... Enmendando mi error, sigo con mis labios la curva de tu vientre, dejando esta vez una limpia apertura rojiza a traves de el... mis ojos recuerdan tus blancos brazos que se elevan al cielo pidiendo una ultima ayuda desesperada a Aquel que se olvido de todos, y mis colmillos los callan piadosamente como el aguila que cae sobre el implorante pajarillo... es triste y hermoso a la vez verlos caer doblados hacia atrás, como una rosa partida teñida con la escarcha de la sangre; una vez mas el dolor vuelve a ser mi obsesion y mi placer... ¿no lo es para ti, amada mia? Observo ahora la facilidad con la que tu ligero vestido blanco se desliza a traves de tu piel bañada en sangre, mostrándome ahora tu mas precioso tesoro. Esta es la mayor gracia que me podias otorgar, dulce compañera. Sabia que te habias estado reservando solo para mi, que te ibas a dar entera solo por mi. Solo mia. Te abrazo fuertemente hasta que noto el crujir de tus huesos destrozados. Ah, mi amada. Eres tan sumamente encantadora y deseable... Te miro a los ojos, agradeciéndote tu gran favor, pero solo encuentro una respiración espasmódica y unas pupilas contraidas y rotas, rogándome que todo termine pronto. Sonriéndome ante la ironia de que te insuflo vida mientras te la quito, te hago mia. Toda, entera, mia. Entonces, ¿por qué comienzo a sentir esta frialdad? ¿Por qué cuanto mas te doy menos te tengo? ¿Por qué tu alma atormentada, antes tan llena de vida, escapa ahora tan fugazmente de entre mis brazos? Apenas me aparto cuando te observo a los ojos, y en lugar de encontrarme en ellos, los encuentro vacios. Observo tus brazos de mármol, y veo que ahora estan frios y grises... ¿Por qué? ¿Ya has acabado conmigo? Ah, pero yo no, querida. Aun no he acabado contigo. Lleno de ira por tu abandono hundo la cabeza en tu pecho, tomando todo lo que hay dentro, tratando de conseguir tu corazon, aunque solo sea físicamente. Desgarro tus brazos y piernas y por fin me bebo toda la sangre que me ocultaba tu cuello. ¡Eres mia! Tus miembros despedazados de muñeca rota hacen que paradójicamente vuelva a reordenar mi interior. Exhausto, respirando entrecortadamente, me pongo en pie y observo mi tragica y macabra obra maestra. He matado hoy, mate ayer, matare mañana. Dar la vida y quitarla. Siempre es lo mismo. Mis amantes jamas saben comprender la belleza de la union entre la vida y la muerte, el odio y la ternura, del momento mistico de union entre el cazador y la presa, el amor apasionado a la belleza de un vampiro que debe asesinar a su amada para darse cuenta de lo que ha perdido, que la destruye en su afan por hacerla entender la belleza que el encuentra en un acto que ella sufre y no comprende. Bajo la cabeza, dolido, abandonando mi obra. Una noche mas, encuentro el amor y lo pierdo. Una vez mas, busco el manantial de la belleza y solo encuentro mas sed. Una vez mas, debo matarte para amarme, para seguir buscando la belleza en otras almas, en otros crímenes, en el dolor. Degeneradamente, romanticamente, eternamente. Esa es la triste canción del Toreador.  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¿casi nada eh? ^^U La verdad es que queria escribir algo distinto, y como en el Taller de Literatura Belen, Ivan y Clara son unos fanáticos de este tipo de relatos pense que les encantaria ^^U Aunque en principio este relato lo iba a protagonizar un Malkavian -pj mio, por cierto- decidi reencontrarme con los Toreador pero a lo bestia ^^U La historia se me ocurrio escuchando la canción Iowa de Slipknot, y aunque me encanta el grupo no quiere decir que yo este a favor de la letra y menos del tema de los asesinatos (soy pacifista y odio las novelas de asesinato ^^U) donde yo buscaba la belleza era en la forma de narrar la historia, no en el acto en si, que me puso mal cuerpo mientras lo estaba escribiendo, asi que nadie confunda las cosas; que quede claro donde esta el limite entre realidad y ficcion. Recomendaciones aparte -que a la mayoria no le hacen falta- espero que os haya gustado ^^U  
  
E-mails a philia@malkavian.zzn.com 


End file.
